M27
The''' ' is an Assault Rifle in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign This gun is particularly common in the campaign. It is the third main assault rifle in the campaign, used by the J-SOC and the Navy SEALS. It is part of the recommended loadout in the mission Celerium, and comes equipped with an MMS. Multiplayer The M27 is the fifth weapon in the Assault Rifle category, and is unlocked at Level 31. The M27 is an accurate, low damage Assault Rifle, requiring four shots to kill out to mid-range (three if at least one is a headshot), and five at a distance (four if all are headshots). It has a relatively average rate of fire of 750 RPM, an average (normal) reload time of 1.95 seconds, and a magazine size of 30 rounds. These traits make the M27 a fairly forgiving weapon at all ranges, as the moderate fire rate and adequate reload time allow the player to miss a few shots without significant consequences. Burst and single-fire rifles intended for long range engagements such as the SWAT 556 and FAL OSW will outclass it. Furthermore, the M27's low damage makes it inferior in close range engagements to more powerful weapons with the same fire rate or faster firing rifles, such as the Type 25. The M27's primary advantage is its nearly nonexistent recoil, similar to the Skorpion in Call of Duty:Black Ops. It is very easy to control the recoil, even at extremely long ranges, making the M27 a very potent weapon on larger maps where most assault rifles are troubled by jumpy recoil. When paired with a Suppressor, the M27 can effectively be used to eliminate players with Sniper Rifles and Light Machine Guns watching over objectives or long sightlines before they notice the threat. The relatively clear iron sights reduce the need for an optical attachment, though the added precision of a Reflex Sight can aid in hitting distant opponents. The Target Finder can also prove effective in bigger, open maps like Carrier or Turbine. Alternatively, the combination of a Suppressor and Laser Sight can be an excellent choice for players hoping to tilt the odds in their favor by surprising their opponents and improving their reactivity. Overall, the M27 is a decent all-around weapon with low recoil that makes it easy to use, even at longer ranges. While this may be beneficial for newer players who are struggling to control recoil or to pick the right engagements, the M27 is superceded at most ranges by other, more specialized weapons. Therefore, experienced players who are better at compensating for their weapon's weaknesses and know how to play to their weapon's strengths will likely give the M27 a pass in favor of more rewarding options. As of the 1/26 patch, all Assault Rifles has reduced idle sway. The M27 4-hit kill range has been extended from 1500 inches to 1600 inches. The headshot multiplier has also been tweaked slightly, allowing for fewer shots to kill as long as one is a headshot over longer distances. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies In Zombies mode, the M27 is only available in Nuketown Zombies and can be bought for 950 points from the box, similar to the LSAT . It is a average gun even without a Pack-a-Punch upgrade, as it has adequate reserve ammo, little recoil, and lower damage when compared to other Assault Rifles. Because of this, it would benefit the player to obtain Double Tap Root Beer, as this increases damage and affects accuracy very little. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Mystifier. Its reserve ammo and damage are increased and a Reflex Sight is added. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times for 2000 points to cycle through attachments, including the Reflex Sight, MMS, Target Finder and EOTech sight. It is even likely that there will be no attachments if Pack-a-Punched again. In the gamemode Turned, it is the third weapon to be obtained if the player is a human. Gallery M27 BOII.png M27 iron sights BOII.png|Iron Sights M27 reloading BOII.png|Reloading the M27. Trivia *If the player selects the M27 as their first weapon of a match, the character pulls the charging handle twice, The first pull is to chamber one of the 30 rounds in the mag, the second is to confirm the weapon is charged. A cartridge can be seen ejecting from the chamber but the ammo count doesn't go down, most likely because it is a tactical reload. *The M27 has a unique Foregrip. It is rubberized, longer, and has an unusable flashlight. *When empty reloading, the cut-off word "odFISH" can be seen with a jellyfish on the charging handle. *The M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle is the Marine Corps variant of the Navy Seal's M416. *The M27 was designed by Heckler & Koch and is a candidate to replace the M4A1 in the USMC. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Primary Weapons